


Uncle Bobby

by HiAjay



Series: Dean is my Brother! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hunter!Stiles, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Multi, What Have I Done, werewolf!Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is making friends that Dean doesn't know about, Sam doesn't want to pry and Castiel is trying to keep from telling Dean that Stiles is in "Play" with a werewolf. So what other choice does Dean have, he calls on Bobby. Maybe the old man can help fix whatever it is that Dean believes is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Months and Months of sneaking out her window while Sam and Dean stayed home, Stiles would find herself looking for Derek. A strange compelling feeling to be around the werewolf, when Sam and Dean were on a hunt away from home, Stiles would even have Derek over. She knew it was risky. But at this point, Stiles didn’t care.

  
Stiles was sitting in the kitchen with Sam seated in front of her and Dean pacing the floor behind him.

  
"You could have been killled." Dean says.

  
"But I wasn't." Stiles answers with no emotion whatsoever.

  
"Your lucky Castiel found you before anything else did." Dean stopped pacing and had his hands at his sides.

  
"I can protect myself."

  
"Oh can you? Without your weapon?" Dean asked.

  
"Yes."

  
"Dean, chill for a second." Sam cut in. "Stiles, you know we don't want you in the forest."

  
"I know." She answers stone-like.  


"Then why'd you go there?"  


"I like the forest."  


That was the end of the discussion. Dean sighed and took a seat next to Stiles. He hesitantly reaches for her. Stiles watched from the corner of her eye, "I- Stiles, I'm supposed to protect you. I can't do that if-"

  
Stiles turns to face him quickly. "I don't need protecting anymore. Dean." She says staring right at him. "My god. You make it seem like I'm still three and actually defenseless." She pauses "I'm not defenseless."

  
"But you are a Winchester, Stiles. There are things-"  


"Stop trying to be dad Dean!" Stiles shouts. She realizes what said “I killed it. Okay. Just because I’m magic doesn’t mean I’ll go A-wall and join the bad guys. Plus, we are only supposed to kill those that  _are_ A-wall.” Stiles pushes her chair out and heads upstairs to her bedroom.

  
She could hear Sam try and calm Dean down.

  
"There's no reasoning with her, Sam." Dean says.

  
"She eighteen, Dean. What did you expect?" Sam answers.  Stiles curls herself on her bed and just wishes for sleep.

 

  
\--

  
A knock came to her bedroom door and she just grumbles and turns her back to her door.

  
"Stiles." Cas called from outside her bedroom door. "I'm coming in."

  
Stiles sighed. She was finally falling asleep and so ready for it.

  
"I don't want to talk about anything." She says as she pulls a pillow over her head. She wasn't even angry. She was upset that she was losing her favorite brother.

  
The brother that showed her how to hold her gun, who _gave_ her, her first gun; the very man that helped her fight , learn to fight. She was upset that Dean wasn't who he used to be since that whole deal after the apocalypse. Yeah Stiles doesn’t expect them to be the same, but Dean just doesn’t, ugh.

  
Stiles felt the foot of her bed sink under Castiels' weight. He places a hand on her calf and she kicked it off.

  
"Stiles, Dean means well." Castiel says. His voice soft and tender around the edges. "He doesn't want you to make the same mistakes."

  
"I can't stay locked in my room my entire life, Cas." Stiles says through her pillow. "I might actually have- you know what, nothing. Nevermind. Dean can figure himself out. Plus I'm eighteen, I can decide for myself. I don’t need caveman Dean to help me." Stiles sits up and looks to her window.

  
Her heart stings a little when she can't see a figure sitting there. "You're right." Is all Castiel says. When Stiles opens her mouth to say something, he's already gone.

  
Damn Angels and their disappearing.

  
\--

  
Stiles didn't realize she dozed off until she wakes up. Its mid afternoon and her head hurts. She can feel the puffiness around her eyes.

  
She sighed and sat up.

  
Stiles looked over her shoulder to her window, and there he was. Watching the forest from her window, Derek sat in the frame and looked comfortable as can be in a house with hunters.

  
She wasn't surprised by the fact that Derek opened her window and took it upon himself to sit there. She actually felt peaceful, and expected it, because the last few months, though Derek wasn’t talkative, he would keep her company while she sleep or even before she fell asleep.

  
Derek turned around and meet her gaze. "Did I wake you?"

  
"No. Just can't sleep when there's a creepy brooding werewolf in my window sill." She teases. Derek snorts and looks back out.

  
Stiles suddenly remembers that Dean and Sam are still home. "Wait, you can't be here!" She gets up quickly and lunges at Derek's side "Sam and Dean are still here." She says in a rush.

  
Derek snorts in amusement at her failure to actually move him. "Their asleep.” Is all Derek says. Stiles stops pushing and looks up at Derek, taking in the sight in front of her. He is- ugh, he should be illegal. He really should be. Because Derek was soaking in the late afternoon sun, his shirt hanging loosely by his collar bone. His stubbly face soft and unmoving, it was almost like he was stone.

  
Derek looks at Stiles and raises a brow.

  
"Did you know that if you hold a gun to a demon they won’t flinch but if you hold a rubber band at them they freak out? Like, really? What’s up with that? I was talking with Crowley and I wanted to test this so I-"

 

"Stiles."

  
"Picked up this rubber band and held it like a gun ready to shoot and he totally freaked. Like really bad."

 

Derek gives her a great lookin’ bitch face and Stiles shuts the hell up because when a gorgeous werewolf gives you a bitch face, you shut the hell up.

 

“I want to show you something.”

 

\--

 

“Dean, she’s eighteen. There’s really nothing we can do about it.” Sam said tossing his hands in defeat. Dean clenches his jaw and huffs frustrated. They were seated in the living room that afternoon after they’ve woken up from their nap.

 

“Sam is right, Dean.” Castiel said calmly. Dean glares up at him, he stand up and stalks up to Castiel. “Where the hell where you when she was supposed to be at home?”

 

Castiel sighed and tore his stare from Deans’ “I was with you. Killing off that troll, Remember?” Castiel clarified. Dean couldn’t fight that. He would have been dead if it wasn’t for Castiel. “Stiles doesn’t care that you’re overprotective anyway.” Castiel takes a seat on the couch.

 

Dean follows him with his eyes. “What?” Castiel looks from Dean to Sam then back to Dean, “She doesn’t care that you’re over protective.” He repeats. Dean relaxes, “Then what is she being a brat about? Not going on hunting trips? Not having a life? What?”

 

Castiel shakes his head, “You don’t understand your little sister at all, do you Dean?” Sam laughs at the remark and Dean shoots him a pointed glare. “I remember when she was a child and you would coddle her so often that _Sam_ would envy her.”

 

“I didn’t _coddle_ her.” Dean pointed out. Castiel raised a curious brow, “Really?” he asked. “Sam, what did you think?”

 

“Coddled. He coddled her like she was his life line.” Sam laughed.  Dean grunted and ran his hand over his face. “Be useful to me for once. What the hell did you mean?”

 

“She _misses_ you. Both of you.” Castiel says. “She doesn’t like being alone, Dean. And for many reason _we_ should not leave her alone.” Castiel pointed out.

 

Dean sighed and took his seat next to Castiel. “What is she doing out in the woods anyway?” Sam asked. Castiel visible stiffened, and Dean noticed. Dean sat up and faced him. “Do you know what she’s doing out there?” Dean asked.

 

“Cas, What is she doing out there.” Sam asked. Castiel swallowed hard and loud, he didn’t want to say anything. But saying nothing would just force him to say _something._ “Cas.” Dean said.

 

“She practices her magic.” Castiel says finally. Dean looks at him curiously, “and?” he asks.

 

“That’s all I know.” Stiles owed him some burgers for this.

 

\--

 

“ _This_ ” Stiles said skeptically, “Is what you wanted to show me?” she gestured her arms out for the large chard house in front of her. “I remember seeing this once or twice when I was out hunting wit-” She paused as she caught sight of Derek’s eyes.

 

Though his face was in a scowl, his eyes were saddened and tight with anger. “I’m sorry. You live here, don’t you? This is your home.” Stiles put her hands in her leather jacket pockets. “Sorry, dude. I don’t have a filter for my mouth sometimes, it’s like it doesn’t know when to stop. Not like my brain knows any be-”

 

“Derek?” A male voice stopped Stiles useless chatter and she brought her attention to a wavy haired blonde with clear blue green eyes.

 

“You’re going to feed me to the wolves.” Stiles said, “I always wanted to die a creative way. I guess this is as creative as it gets.”

 

“I’m not _feeding_ you to anything.” Derek rolls his eyes. Stiles huffs in amusement, because _really._ The blonde marches up to them and smiles down at Stiles. “Isaac. Stiles.” Derek nodded.

 

“Hi, Stiles. I’m Isaac Lahey.” The bl- Isaac says. Stiles smiles “Hiya there, Isaac.” Stiles laughs. Isaac looks back up at Derek and nods, he heads back into the chard house. Then loads more people pile out.

 

“The fuck?” Stiles mumbles as she strides back behind Derek. Stiles peers from Derek’s side as best she could and recognizes some faces. She didn’t know them _know_ them. But she knew their faces. Derek snorted and looked at the group that stood in front of them.

 

“Pack, Stiles.” Derek said. “Make you’re selves known.”

 

Like that Stiles was hurled in front of teens no older than her. Derek had his hand firmly between her shoulder blades as she tried to back away and get as close to Derek as she could. A beautiful blonde was the first to come to Stiles.

 

"This is who you've been ditching pack meetings for?" an older man from the porch said. Stiles could hear Derek growl behind her. "I'm Peter Hale."

 

_Oh Shit._ Stiles thought. 

 

A blonde with deadly curves walked to her“I’m Erica Reyes.” She said with a smirk that made Stiles feel like prey. She must be one bad ass chick, Stiles thought. The next was a tall boy, almost looked tropical, “I’m Danny Mahealani.” He smiled. Stiles smiled warily back.

 

“I’m Aiden and this is my twin brother Ethan.” Two look alike boys said. They looked rather smug. “I’m Lydia,” A strawberry blonde gave Stiles a working stare.

 

Stiles looked over her shoulder to give Derek a _I-don’t-understand-what’s-happening-right-now_ look. But it seemed that Derek wasn’t having it.

 

“Winchester,” Stiles knew that one. “Jackson?” Stiles sneered, “You owe me fifty bucks!” she huffed. Jackson rolled his eyes and found his place in the arms of the- Lydia?

 

“I’m Cora, Cora Hale.” A small brunette said. Stiles looked her over then slightly cringed. She looked just like-

 

“I’m Derek’s sister.”

 

_Oh. Shit. There’s more of them._

“I’m Vernon. But they call me Boyd.” A larger, darker skinned male said. He smiled down at her, “We won’t bite.” He said.

 

Stiles nodded her head and licked her lips absentmindedly “Good to know.” She answered. “We’re missing McCall.” Jackson said.

 

Stiles eyes opened wide and she whipped around to make eye contact with Derek. “McCall as in, _Scott_ McCall?”

 

\--

 

Dean was pacing the floor, “Dean, she’s probably out with Scott.” Sam says as he looks through the fridge. “We let her befriend a werewolf, Sam. I don’t trust him.”

 

Sam sighed and pulled a bottle of water out, “Bobby said the kid checked out. We can’t choose her friends, Dean. Eventually, with you acting this way, she’s going to run away.”

 

In that same instant, as if Stiles was reading their mind, she barreled in from the back door. Her face was flushed pink, her hair was a soft long curly mess, leaves sticking out from her it, she was honestly disheveled. She stared at the both of them “Uh, hi.” She said.

 

She worked her way passed Sam and to the fridge. She pulled out a water and was about to head out “Stop.” Deans tells her. Stiles’ thin frame tenses.

 

“What are you doing out in the woods again, Stiles.” It doesn’t sound like a question and Sam can tell that there is a growing irritation in his voice. Stiles turns on her heels and looks up at Sam.

 

“Did you hear something?” Stiles says, “I thought I heard something that sounded a lot like-”

 

“Stop it, Stiles.” Dean groans, he knows what she's doing and he doesn't like it.

 

“There is it again. We seriously need to stock up on salt.” Stiles smiles up at Sam, and Sam looks at Dean like he has no fuckin’ idea what is happening. “I’ll be home later. I’m playing lacrosse with Scott.”

 

Stiles leaves without another word. Dean stares at Sam like something is so morally wrong that even Lucifer looked up at them and said ‘ _Damn, Someone was burned._ ’ Sam just shrugged, he’s just as lost. “I’m calling Bobby.”

 

\--

 

Bobby showed up at their door hours later. Grumpy and gruff as always, “What the hell did you too ijits screw up now?” he asked as he pushed past them into their home.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and followed, “We didn’t break anything.”

 

“Dean thinks he broke Stiles.” Sam says after he shuts the door and follows them to the living room. Bobby sets his bags down and takes a seat on the window seat where Stiles loves to read. “You guys treat her like she me.” Bobby sighs as he sits. “Only prettier. And of course younger.”

 

Sam huffs with a smile and takes a seat across from Bobby. Dean shakes his head and paces the floor, “Stiles is up to something and she doesn’t want me to know.” Bobby gives a skeptical look, he glances over at Sam. “Sam?” he says with a raised brow.

 

“Dean is being Dean.” Sam shrugs. “Stiles talks to Castiel. So maybe we should call him?” Bobby laughs and leans forward. “She talks more to that Angel and me than she’d share with you two ijits.”

 

“I take that to offense.” Sam says slightly amused. Dean shakes his head, Dean’s not taking this well. This is the child he helped raise, she is important to him, just like Sammy, Bobby and Castiel. Dean doesn’t want to lose Stiles. So why is she pushing him away?

 

“Uh, Castiel. We, uh, we need your help. Stiles is, well something’s wrong.”

 

There were wings swooshing “Hello Sam, Dean, Bobby.” Bobby waves a hand and Dean takes a place next to Castiel. “What am I needed for?”

 

“Stiles. What else?” Dean says. Castiel sighs and looks over at a very defeated Dean “I’ve told you all I know. She misses you both. That was all.”

 

“That’s what she told me.” Bobby says shrugging his shoulders. “That she _misses_ us? That’s why she’s acting the way she is?”

 

“Dean.” Bobby stood for a moment then sat back down, “You suck at being an older brother. You did okay when it was just Sammy here.” Bobby sighed, “But then you found Stiles, you raised her to believe she was apart of this misfit family.”

 

“I’m proud of you.” Castiel throws in. Bobby just rolls his eyes “Anyway, you were great when she was younger then seventeen. She upset that you aren’t you anymore, Dean.”

 

“She’s reaching for you and you’re just turning your back on her.” Sam says. Dean watches the eyes that watch him, he can’t believe what he’s hearing. He doesn’t understand how this turned on him. “She wants you to love her, Dean. She wants you to be the brother you promised to be.”

 

Dean sighs, completely defeated and takes a seat on the couch. "What am I supposed to do. She won't even look at me."

 

Castiel shifts from foot to foot, "You could call Ellen." Castiel suggest. They look up at him in confusion. "This could be another _gril problem._ " Castiel air quoted.


	2. Lacrosse with Werewolves and Auntie Ellen.

“Ellen yes we kn- No, wait don’- Ellen? Ellen?” Bobby pulled his phone from his ear and looked worried at the boys in front of him. Dean knew that look and it wasn’t one he favored. Sam sighed and went into the kitchen.

 

“She’s on her way.” Bobby said slumping back into the couch. “What else did she say?” Sam asked coming back from the kitchen with beers in hand. “That both of you are idjits.” Sam rolled his eyes, Dean paced the floor. Dean knew there was something wrong.

 

One, Stiles was becoming very secretive. Stiles is never if only hardly secretive. Two, she’s been more and more quiet about going on hunts. Months earlier Dean asked her if she wanted to tag along and she just started at him. After the stare she told him she had homework to do.

 

Dean knows that was a lie. One because Stiles hardly came home with homework; she hated it, so she was always ahead in what she had to do.

 

Three, She’s been heading to bed earlier and earlier. Which isn’t normal for an eighteen year old; something was wrong and Dean feared the worst.

 

Dean quit his pacing when A knock came to his front door. Bobby headed to it first, leading Ellen in. Her look of disappointment was all the welcoming Dean needed. Dean knows he failed, he knows he did. “Alright, what’s the problem?” She asked.

 

Dean scratched the back of his neck as he looked away. He didn’t really want to say that he failed in noticing anything was off with Stiles.

 

“Dean thinks he broke Stiles.”

 

“Shut up, Sam.” Dean glared. “I didn’t break her. I think there’s something very wrong with her.” He says. Ellen narrows her eyes at the boys, giving them a real _I-can’t-believe-you-both_ face. With excellent timing Castiel showed up. “Hello Ellen.” Castiel said with a nod.

 

“Where have you been?” she asked, Castiel shrugged and gave side glances at Dean and Sam. Ellen nodded in understand-ment. Dean’s jaw clenched, “We’re here to talk about Stiles. Not me. Not Sam.”

 

“Well, Sweetheart, it all starts here with you.” Ellen said, she made her way to the couch next to Bobby and sighed as she sat down. “From what Bobby told me, sounds like she could have a boyfriend.”

 

The word hit Dean like, well like Hell. “ _Boyfriend?_ ” he repeated. Ellen looked up at him skeptically, “Well, Yes.” She answered. “She’s eighteen, Dean.”

 

\--

 

“Holy Cheese cake,” Stiles exhaled loudly, she was currently sprawled out on the soft grass that framed the Hale house. “You werewolves are cheaters.” She laughed as Erica plopped down beside her. Scott hovered over her and laughed, “Not cheating if we didn’t use our senses.”

 

“But then we’d be blind.” Boyd stated, Stiles looked at Erica and she nodded, “We would be.” She said.

 

Stiles sat up and looked at the group, out of breath and standing around each other. But they aren’t who she’s looking for. She might have been more obvious then she hoped, because Erica nudges her arm with her elbow “He’s in the house watching from the window.”

 

Stiles’ face lights up in a bright pink, “Yeah, cause that’s not creepy at all.” Erica begins to laugh, soon joined by the rest in laughter.

 

They continued to play Lacrosse until the moon was shining bright on their playing field. The game stopped when Derek showed up and everyone stopped what they were doing. Stiles looked around to see everyone just in pause.

 

“Let’s go.” Derek said, Stiles couldn’t fight her inner child, “But, but I was having fun and I was totally about to win, seriously, like five more minutes.”

 

Derek gave a low growl and every werewolf lowered their heads, Stiles sighed, Erica punched her with a smile, “I’d like to be in hand to hand practice with you, so come by tomorrow?” Stiles gave her a side long look then nodded.

 

Stiles handed her lacrosse stick to Scott and said her goodbye’s to everyone. Expect Peter, because Peter was a creep.

 

“Okay, Mister Broody, let’s take me home.” She said with a sigh.

 

\--

 

Derek walked her home, and she was now facing down the death trap of all death traps. “Are we having a family reunion? Or is this an intervention? Because I know I have a problem, and I know I can fix it, but if you guys went to my room and took my laptop I swear I-”

 

“No, Stiles. We were just working a case and needed help.” Sam sound off key, Stiles knows what Sam sounds like when he’s lying, but she let it slide.

 

“Hi Aunt Ellen, Uncle Bobby.” She waved with a smile; they smiled back at her and stood up to give her a hug. And Stiles loved to get hugs from Ellen and Bobby.  They were the closest thing to parents that she has. After hugs Ellen offers up her famous roadhouse pancakes, even if it was almost midnight, Stiles couldn’t refuse.

 

She hardly got to see them and when she did it was like she wanted to spend every waking moment with them.

 

Dean was watching her carefully but she didn’t bother to humor him. “Sam, I want to train with Scott tomorrow, so I won’t be here in the afternoon” Stiles notice Dean’s cringe, She knows that Saturdays are the days when Dean trains her in her combat. "Uh, yeah, okay." Sam looks at Ellen then Dean then back to Ellen, Because poor Sam, he's stuck inbetween their bickering.

 

Ellen places a hand on Deans' shoulder and just shakes her head. 


End file.
